


are you going to kiss me or not?

by heelbex



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelbex/pseuds/heelbex
Summary: five times becky and finn almost kiss and the one time they do.





	are you going to kiss me or not?

_**i.** _

 

she’s sitting on the edge of the bench, feet kicking up in the air. hazel eyes trained on him. the quick way he moves in the ring always leaves her in awe. eyes following the smooth movements, movements that came like second nature for him when she herself struggled with them. a smile pulling up on pale pink lips as blue eyes caught hers and a smile was thrown her way. fingers waved over at him, the smile on her face stretching wider. it’s been a minute since she’s last seen him. promotions outside of ireland keeping her busy, far too busy to do anything but sleep and wrestle. she was home now though, and her second stop had been the place that had started it all.

she waits a few more minutes before he joins her. his smile bright as he takes a seat next to her on the bench. her shoulder brushing against his bare one as she leans into his side for a fraction of a second. the smile on her face wider as he greets her, her name rolling off his tongue. his head tilts towards the ring and through she’s itching to get into it with him she gives him a shake of her head. "ya want an ass beatin’ ?" her voice is playful, hazel eyes dancing. his laugh warms her up inside, the warmth spreading through her chest and stomach. eyes lighting up like amber.

the sit in silence for a while longer and becky takes her time studying him. hazel eyes taking in every inch of his profile as if to never forget him. forever stamped in her memory. the strong jawline, the slope of his nose, the curl of his lips, the shape of his brow. _he’s beautiful._ and her heart beats just a little harder against her rib cage. one second away from beating itself out of her chest and presenting itself to him, as if to say here is my heart do with it what you want.

"i’m going to japan." she blurts out before she can declare her undying love to him. his silence breaks, a beaming smile on his lips as he looks over at her. a laugh on his lips and a congratulations just for her. arms wrapping around her form in a sideways hug that could be more comfortable but also the best hug becky has ever received. she’s flush against his side, her smile hiding against his shoulder.

she feels a warmth all over and she’s reluctant to pull away, soaking it all in for just a few seconds longer. cheek brushing against his for just a second as she pulls back. hazel eyes flickering down towards red lips, soft, plump and one just a little fuller than the other. she lets herself imagine the way they’d feel against hers. if they’d fit each other perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

she lets herself believe that blue eyes flicker towards glossed pink lips and that he leans in just a little closer. she makes herself believe for just one second before lips brush against her forehead and he’s grinning at her once again.

 

_**ii.** _

 

she wears sadness like a second skin. it clinging to every inch of her body. the liveliness gone from her hazel eyes, the smile on her lips more of a frown. her happiness left in the middle of the ring, leaving her with only sadness and anger. her mother’s voice a whisper in her head as to why she should leave it behind and doctor after doctor telling her it was for the best. terror gripping at her being, too afraid to let go and too afraid to continue.

even now, the wave of emotions clouds over her. hands neatly folded on her lap. eyes trained on the man in the ring. powerful shoulders leading powerful moves. graceful in the way he always had been. a one two three soon following. his hand raised in the air by the kid playing referee. eyes fall back down onto her hands, not seeing as people emptied their seats and he reappeared to take a seat beside her.

she’s spoken to him once or twice since her injury. _her retirement_. but it was different seeing him in person. the sadness in his eyes when he looked at her, a mirror of the sadness in hers. she feels the tears gathering in her eyes despite having told herself she wasn’t going to cry. her tears had surely run dry long ago as she’d sobbed about the only she loved being taken away from her. but she’d always been ruled by her emotions. and so when his arm wraps around her shoulder and pulls her slight frame against his she lets go. a silent stream of tears down her cheeks. a quiet sob on her lips.

her head leans against his shoulder long after her tears have dried. his arm still around her. a comfort wrapped around her in that silent way of his. not for the first time, and not for the last time becky is sure of that, does she think of tilting her head. lips to slot against his in a kiss she feels like she’s waited her whole life for.

her head tilts and he follows her movements.

her lips brush against his cheek.

 

_**iii.** _

 

she’d heard whispers of his name around the performance center. news that he’d finally accepted one of the e's offers floating everywhere she went. she felt the excitement build in the center, people awaiting the new superstar.

it was nothing quite like the way her stomach turned inside her. a thousand butterflies making themselves known at the mere mention of his name. her heart sent a flutter, a blush against her cheeks.

it does nothing to prepare her for when she actually sees him. a beaming smile on his lips. shoulders and arms filling out a property of the wwe performance grey shirt they had all gotten. he’s walking down the hall, straight towards her.

he doesn’t realize it’s her at first. it’s been a few years since she’s seen him. with her traveling the world and him taking over it in japan. face to face had become nonexistent. she doesn’t blame him one bit for almost walking right past her. hair that had once only just brushed her shoulders was now a deep red and tumbling down her back in waves. skin once too pale now held a golden sheen to it from hours of spending her time by the apartment complex’s pool. the baby fat gone and her jawline strong. she was no longer the nineteen year old that though he’d hung the moon. she was twenty five and still every bit in love with him as she’d always been.

“take the boy out of the indies and suddenly he doesn’t know an old friend ?" she called out teasingly. the smile on her lips widening as his eyes light up in recognition. arms wrapped around her in the next second. she laughs, arms squeezing his shoulders, feet’s kicking in the air for a second before he puts her back down.

“i’m so happy for you." she beams, arms still wrapped around his shoulders, his hands burning against her shirt. _rebecca_. her name rolls of his tongue like honey. she grins again, a flush on her cheeks and hazel eyes brighter than they’d ever been. her hands slowly retreat, feeling the soft grey fabric under her fingers.  she doesn't step back, still impossibly close to him. too close maybe, heart beating strongly against her chest. hard enough that she's sure he can feel it against his chest. 

there's a million questions on her lips. all filled with curiosity and happiness. questions that die on her tongue as she tilts her head to ask him, hands still on her hips. fingers brushing against the expanse of skin shown between her leggings and her shirt. he pulls her closer again and she knows his eyes drift just a little downward, her own following the same route. 

arms wrap around her in a hug instead.

 

_**iv.** _

 

they fall back into the familiar friendship they'd always had. she teases and jokes and he takes it with a smile and a tug of her ponytail. she asks for help and he's happy to grant it. he becomes her coach again, her best friend, and she becomes his number one fan all over again. late nights at the pc become their replacements for late nights at his gym. her back to the turnbuckle, legs crossed underneath her, as hazel eyes follow his every more. he'd gone back to drills, completing a few more after becky had declared she was done and wouldn't be getting up until it was time for some actual wrestling. "c'mon, bálor. 'm tryin' ta kick yer arse here." she calls out playfully. he's now standing across from her trying to catch his breath. a playful glint in blue eyes that matches the one in hers. 

a smile lights up her face as he tilts his head and she meets him in the middle of the ring. their lockup is familiar, something that comes easy for her. every one of her moves fluid as she puts him in a head lock, his arms ground around her waist as he easily slips from her hold and she bounces off the ropes. she falls easily back into the next move. their steps a dance they had learned years before. something he had taught her, and she'd picked up with some difficulty. 

she does her best to confuse him, running the ropes two times before she collides into him. it doesn't quite work out as she wants and she pouts up at the bright lights that illuminate the ring. his chuckle make her eyes narrow, but she accepts the hand extended towards hers. fingers wrapping his, a wicked smile on her lips, and she tugs with all the strength she has. rolling to the side as he lands, his arm firmly in her hands as she settles down into her finishing move. "c'mon, tap." she laughs, pulling back on his arms just a fraction. his hand hitting the mat music to her ears. 

"t'at was dirty bex." his voice is filled with laughter, rolling over on his back. she settles down next to him, shoulder brushing against his. head head leaning towards him and eyes, as always, following the smile on his lips. her forehead brushes against his, eyes meeting his. "i learned from the best." 

 

 

_**v.** _

 

she finds him still lathered in paint. bits and pieces missing, letting sneaks of skin come through between the red white and black. his arms are welcoming and she waits no time in jumping into them. sasha, charlotte and bayley are just a step behind her, leaving her as she launches herself into the arms of her mentor. she'd lost yes, but he'd won his own match. his very own number one contender match, and she's won a place between three girls who were going to change the world. 

"finn, ya were so great. i wanted ta' let ya know before my match y'know but they needed us out there." her words ramble on, almost tripping upon themselves in the excitement she feels. she's still pressed against him, grinning up at him. a smile lingers on his lips and he looks more beautiful than she's ever seen him. 

it's  **cosmic** , she thinks. that years and years had passed and yet they found themselves together again. both on the path that they'd dreamed of and never thought was possible.

she surges forward, a flush on her cheeks, but the kiss lands on his cheek instead. 

 

_**\+ i.** _

 

he'd made the main roster his playground, just as he did everything else. and becky watched with awe, with pride, as he won consecutive matches to get himself a number one contender match for the universal title.

her own match had long passed and she hadn't bother to go searching for him until minutes before his match. he's exactly where she thought he would be. feet swinging up in the air, arms braced on his thighs. red, black and white pain on his chest, arms and face. she takes a seat beside him, fingers itching to grab his hands in hers. and for the first time in fifteen years she doesn't hesitate. her hand grabbing his and settling it onto her lap. his movements still and he focuses blue eyes on her. 

it's be easy really, to lean over and brush her lips against his. to finally let herself have the one thing she'd wanted for years. so she does. hand tugging him closer. lips brushing against his in a quick kiss. careful with the paint painted on his lips. "good luck."


End file.
